


等边三角

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform, 四堂, 饼四 - Freeform, 饼四堂, 饼堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: > 三人行。从精神到实质皆为三人行。体位如题。> 三观不正。非传统意义的多角恋与精神出轨。结局HE。>  现实背景，但相关情节大部分为臆想，勿上升真人。
Relationships: 曹鹤阳/孟鹤堂, 朱云峰/孟鹤堂, 朱云峰/曹鹤阳
Kudos: 57





	等边三角

0

“……你说，一个人会同时爱上两个人吗？  
没有血缘关系，但就想一直守着他们俩，说不清楚的那种爱。”

“孟哥你说CP粉吗？那有啊，咱们队里不都是么。”

“……不是那种爱。”

不是那种光明磊落的爱。

所以孟鹤堂给自己的心判了死刑。

1

德云五队的队员里就没有不嗑饼四这一对儿的。

原本是。

这简直是比入队仪式更直白更有效的洗脑新人的方式。

你可以钢铁直男，可以不知道男男配对是何物，但你不可能不稀罕饼四。

两个典型的爽利赤诚的东北大哥，知世故而不世故，性子直接却不肤浅，单拿出去都已经自带了十足的个人魅力，后来说开了搭档变情侣了，更是产生了1+1大于2的化学反应般的吸睛度加成。

就像一杯烫过了的白磁酒盅里盛着的哈城老窖，烧饼朱云峰就好比刚闷到口里便瞬间沸腾了整个口腔的无遮无拦的辛辣，而曹鹤阳就是那两三秒之后屯在喉咙口的将散未散的那一抹绵润悠长的浓香。

只一口便可让喝的人昏头涨脑。

所以孟鹤堂原本也是喝迷了这口酒的其中一人。

原本是。

在他初至五队的那三两个月，他也是真心实意地舞过队长和队长夫人的大旗的。他会在后台劲儿劲儿地和其他人一起偷听饼四两人独处时的墙脚，会在酒桌上嗷嗷叫着撺掇那俩人交杯酒来一个、嘴对嘴来一个，还会贱兮兮地凑人跟前打听谁在上谁在下啊，甚至帮烧饼悄悄买过几回套儿，这一切的一切他都曾真心真意地做过，并且甘之如饴。

毕竟谁又能拒绝追逐星星的诱惑呢。

饼四两个人之于孟鹤堂亦师亦友，既是过命的兄弟又是一起捣蛋的玩伴，灵魂对灵魂的吸引在故事的开头于情人于挚友都没什么差别，他们骨子里都是一类人，所以自然而然地就成为了彼此的不可或缺。

他与他，他与他，他与他都是，不可或缺。

于是原本的以爱侣为单位的两人小组里不知不觉就多了一个热情又懂事的猴儿小子。因着相知多年而逐渐温柔成左手拉右手的饼四之间也由于第三人的加入而多了久违的黏稠度。其实这种惹眼的组合也并不是孟鹤堂的本意，毕竟是草坑泥地烟火堆里一步步摔打出来的，知甘苦，也最知自己的位置，但耐不住前两个人总不依不饶地叫他逗他招引他，无论是腰杆子还是屁gu蛋，台上台下怎么都躲不开两人欠儿欠儿的大手。

算是超越了普通师兄弟的独一份儿的亲昵。

飞蛾尚且扑火，孟鹤堂也就忍不住趋光。

“哟呵，又仨人一块儿出去呐，饼哥你这是讨了个小媳妇儿？”  
日常工作之余后台里总少不了这样的调侃，说话的人并没有恶意，听的人彼时也坦坦荡荡。

“什么烧饼讨的，这是我的小宝贝儿好不好。”曹鹤阳故作不悦地朝问话的人呸呸呸，两只手十分自然地将他的小孟儿圈了个满怀。

“对对对，小孟孟是四老师的是四老师的，不过四老师的就是我的。”烧老师很狗腿地挤到两人中间呲牙，练得很有分量的大胳膊肘子一边一个架到伙伴肩上。

“哟哦哦哦哦哦———”众人嬉皮笑脸地起哄。

“妈的滚滚滚滚犊子！”孟鹤堂皱着鼻子开始满屋子打人。

其实事情的开端早有预兆对不对？

然而朋友以上，太多太多的习惯与言不由衷横亘在中间，如果有幸来不及走到恋人就散了，那么当初的那一点小心思便可天不知地不知，甚至连自己都不知的在岁月中枯萎。

2

质变的契机来得比初秋的第一波冷空气还要突然。

起因仅仅是曹鹤阳的半支烟。

至少表面上是。

当时曹鹤阳正跟孟鹤堂抱团儿兔子似的挤在沙发里柳活。因为伴随着孟周组合默契度的上升而来的是知名度的提高，小园子里也开始有不少粉丝是专奔着他俩来的了，所以孟鹤堂对于自己的本子变得格外在意，日也磨夜也磨，磨到后来就怎么看都不觉得好笑，但又没有改的头绪，只好来求助他四哥。  
曹鹤阳对于孟鹤堂的要求也历来是从不含糊，无论是生活中还是工作上，于是拿起本子就细细地看，看到投入时手里和嘴里又有点闲得细痒，故而摸出一只烟塞进嘴里，解了嘴痒，手也搁到沙发背上抠着年久失修的裂口里崩出来的海绵，但又莫名觉得不解瘾，最终还是由着心意出溜到身边人的脊梁背上，信马由缰地捋，匀亭有致的肌肉底下是玲珑的蝴蝶骨。

孟鹤堂难耐地耸肩，精神也忍不住地略有些溜号儿，“嗐，四哥……”他嘟着嘴巴正要抱怨，可巧尚九熙推门进来了，“四哥，经纪人找您！”于是曹鹤阳点点头站起身，往前走了两步又转回来，两根手指掐着刚抽了一半的黄鹤楼自然而言地塞进孟鹤堂嘴里，又摸了摸人家的锅盖头，方心满意足地跟着九熙走了。

氤氲的烟气在空荡荡的房间里升腾，烟嘴的过滤棉还湿润着，是不属于自己的另一个人的口水，触感鲜明地抵着孟鹤堂敏感的舌尖。

这应该是好哥们儿之间最普通不过的举动。

本该是。

如共用一双筷子。如传递了一大圈都对嘴吹的同一瓶矿泉水。

然而此时此刻却怎么都不对了，也不知是突然冷清下来的环境放大了内心里茸茸滋长的情绪，还是后背上若有若无的残存的熨帖扰动了心弦。孟鹤堂含着烟嘴深深吸了一口然后又呼出，属于烟草的焦香吐出去了，但属于香烟主人的温度却留了下来。耳朵，脸颊，喉咙，心脏都笼罩着不明不白的热意，仿若被某某某压在沙发上接了一个口舌相接的吻。

……某某某。

孟鹤堂不敢直视自己脑子里的那个答案。

然而他的身体却自发地沉溺于幻想。  
他吸完了那半支烟。

3

又是一个忙碌的工作日。  
哥儿几个连唱带吆喝从下午忙乎到晚上，又因着气氛实在融洽而连返了两回场，等终于把小园子的前门脸儿挂上锁的时候，时针已指到11的位置。

“烧队啊，给我累成孙子了都，咱王氏松骨走一趟行不行？”冯照洋一个正宗京瘫的姿势倒在沙发上喊，末了也不给人留反应的空档，直接捧了自己一句，“好的。”

不过倒是一呼十好几应。究其原因腰酸背痛倒是其次，主要是懒得回住处还倒腾热水洗澡。

“成啊。那咱走着！”永远对集体活动有着无限热情的烧云饼乐得无可无不可，一边挨个拍肩推脑袋的把瘫得哪哪儿都是的队员们哄起来，一边还要贱兮兮地贫，“说好了光松骨不行点别的啊！”

“那不能！咱不是那样的人！”“再说也没那个精力。”“谁没精力？喝罐清补凉！”“男儿～裆～自强！”

最后一句是大家一起喊出来的。  
这个年纪的男青年最不缺的就是躁动的肾上腺素与荷尔蒙。

因着曹鹤阳总是最细致的那个，又担了队长夫人的头衔，所以留在后面关灯拉闸。朱云峰十分熟练地扽过人来亲了一口，然后便先跟过去撵前面的弟兄。

只不过真撵上了却又不急着往人堆儿里凑，而是晃晃悠悠地蹭到了队尾的孟鹤堂身后，嘴还未张手却先到了，啪的一下不轻不重，也不知怎么就总那么大瘾。

倒惊得兔子捂住了屁gu下意识地一蹦。

“……饼哥！”孟鹤堂炸毛地喊，“人吓人会吓死人的。”

“啊哈哈哈哈！呼噜呼噜毛吓不着。”明显被对方反应取悦了的朱云峰笑得见牙不见眼，紧接着便拿出盘核桃的劲头开始盘孟鹤堂的妹妹头。别看对方比自己还要大三岁，但打从见面那刻起朱云峰就咬死了人家只能喊他哥。要说这小腔小调的听起来还真是得劲，且这种得劲和伦理哏抄便宜那种还不一样——“小孟，是不是累了？怎么看你不大精神？”便宜哥哥的大手沿着发尾滑到纤细光滑的脖颈处停了停，接着又霸道地横着迁徙过整条肩膀至另一侧的肩头，两个人在勾肩搭背这个姿势上有着完美的身高与体型差，烧饼微侧着头追着孟鹤堂的藏不住情绪的大眼睛，同时将对方看似单薄却蓄满了生命力的身体大半揽进怀里。

身体与身体交叠的地方正好是孟鹤堂心脏的位置。

依然过速的心率和做烧的耳根并不好再用刚刚的惊魂未定做借口。

是心虚吗？是内疚吗？是嫉妒吗？  
还是……

捏在肩头的微用力的指尖昭示着自己前行的方向与不得挣脱的结局。

孟鹤堂还是支持饼四的，可逆不可拆。这一点他在舞台侧面盯着他俩“打情骂俏”时鼓到通红的小手都可以证明。人间烟火和山河远阔，兴风作浪与雨过天晴，他的饼哥与四哥代表了他对相濡以沫的最高幻想，是他在动荡不安的江湖生涯里有关家的最好诠释。

然而饼哥的怀抱却舒服安逸得让他心慌。

那么便维持现状就好。

再远的话会吸不到足够的宠爱。  
太近的话又会破坏掉原本的平衡。

所以他无比贪恋现在这恰到好处的距离。

4

可能因为连着几天都没睡好的缘故，孟鹤堂在汗蒸房里稍微坐了一会儿就觉得头晕。悄悄和搭档周九良打好招呼，孟鹤堂收拾了东西就回了休息用的房间。

唔，有点犯困。  
本该十分吸引人的小说看没两行眼睛里面就开始都是重影，孟鹤堂斜倚在床头的身体每过一分钟就多往下出溜一截。这种休闲洗浴中心的房间条件并不能和连锁酒店比，被子和枕头都带着经久不见阳光的潮，蹭在身上也沉甸甸得不舒服。但奈何孟鹤堂实在是很累，于是只得渐渐屈服于瞌睡虫的蛊惑，攥在手心的手机摇摇欲坠，眼皮黏在一起，眉心却仍蹙着挣扎的褶儿。

半梦半醒间只觉得床边蓦地一沉。  
还来不及睁眼便有一个热乎乎的身体紧贴着自己也半躺了下来。靠外侧的半截袖之下和大裤衩以外的每一寸肌肤都无所遁形地亲密接触，敏感的汗毛直竖，尚来不及闭合的毛孔里汗意蒸腾。  
被子和枕头里的湿气一瞬间就消失了，甚至连孟鹤堂本人也几乎要被对方的体温烘烤成薄薄的一片。熟悉的大手温柔又不容抗拒的揽着自己的头靠过去，然后脸颊便舒舒服服地挨上了量身定做一般妥帖宽厚的肩膀——

那个危险又甜蜜的感觉又出现了。

……因为孟鹤堂连在梦里都不敢宣之于口的某某某。

“就困成这个样儿？烧饼他们还得一会儿呢。”曹鹤阳低头抵着孟鹤堂的脑门儿轻轻地说，嘴唇离脸颊只得半寸，声音小得仿佛在说什么不可告人的秘密。

“……四哥。”从来在曹鹤阳面前就藏不住秘密——包括装睡也不可能的孟鹤堂不得不抬头看了人家一眼，但离得太近了，近得像要亲吻一样，所以又立马慌乱地低头，“……是有点困了。”下巴颏儿却依然留恋地歇在对方的肩头不舍得离开。

“那就眯会儿，我正好也清清静静地看会儿本子，睡吧？”曹鹤阳边说边将本就挨得很紧的身体更往里挤了挤，亲昵得无比自然，好让他的小孟靠得更舒服更瓷实一些。而孟鹤堂也听话地赶忙闭上眼睛，就像他每次都会乖乖听曹鹤阳的话一样，也是怕再多看曹鹤阳一会儿便会有什么不体面的想法透过瞳孔钻出来。

视觉的丧失总是能成倍提升人体其他感官的灵敏度，孟鹤堂的理智睡了，但他用来感知曹鹤阳的灵魂的触角却格外清醒。也不知是错觉还是无意，似乎对方的膝盖轻轻地蹭了他的大腿一下，略有些粗糙的脚背也挨了挨他光溜溜的小腿。说不清道不明的渴求催促着孟鹤堂更加往曹鹤阳的那边侧了侧身，然后左边的胸口便贴上了后者的右臂，一边软得温柔，另一边硬得结实。

……唔。  
若有若无的一声喘息被孟鹤堂及时地拦在嘴里，可他的脸颊又那么热，热到他不禁开始疑心，那温度会不会渗透过薄薄的桑拿服让对方察觉到不妥。

一会儿就好。

就这么一会儿不会被发现的。

紧紧闭着双眼的坏孩子留恋不已地增加了胸口压向别人胳膊的力度，同时将又长又直地两条细腿拢到一起，偷偷摸摸地塞进一只小手夹紧。

而曹鹤阳手机里的办公文档其实自他坐到床上的那刻起就一页也没翻过去。

遗憾的是当时的孟鹤堂并没有发觉。

5

孟鹤堂觉得自己的幻想症变得更严重了。

不光频率在增加，内容也渐渐地开始难以启齿。

一开始他还习惯想象自己是朱云峰，这样曹鹤阳便是属于他的。所以他开始拿出十二万分地热情去追踪饼四两人亲昵的每一个小细节，然后点燃一支烟，于吞云吐雾之间将眼前的朱云峰替换成自己，然后便可以随心所欲地拥抱，也可以毫不避讳地亲吻。

四哥的嘴唇会很软，软过曾经叼于齿尖的过滤棉。  
四哥的身体也会很好抱，肌肤与肌肤相接之时会泛起酥麻微酥的电流。

如是这般的想象每天都在拉扯着孟鹤堂本就十分脆弱的神经，虽足够羞耻，但好在无伤大雅。

然而食髓知味的大脑却渐渐不满足于以上。

在他又一次于五队集体夜宵的饭桌上娴熟地点燃香烟，再掩饰性地灌下一扎啤酒之后，出现在幻想里的与他唇齿相依的竟然不再是他体贴大气的四哥，而是烧饼。

他似乎成了曹鹤阳。又好像不是。

这个意外荒谬到让人惊恐，但细想之下又并不算偶然。

据说爱一个人久了便会控制不住地站在对方的角度去看世界。世界里有喜有忧有工作也有生活，有朋友，当然也有他的另一半。  
更何况孟鹤堂打一开始就从未理清过自己混沌的心情。

于是从此以后饼四之间的任何互动在孟鹤堂眼里都突然变得难以忍受起来。因为他过载的大脑和压抑太久的感情已经无法控制自己出现在幻想里的时机。  
他怕他越来越沉迷于想象自己是饼哥，更怕他做梦做到一半才发现自己突然变成了四哥，甚至有的时候他根本就一直都是孟鹤堂，他以他自己的身份在幻境里被两个人一左一右抱在怀里，不停地吻那两个人，也被那两个人吻。

而这最后的一种可能到后来竟成为了他梦境的主流。

孟鹤堂知道自己完了。

6

又是一场饼四攒底的小园子。  
台上的演员厚积薄发，台下的观众也喊好儿声不断。孟鹤堂被一众小师弟推到上场门跟前，催促着他如往常一样上台去搅和。

观众们爱看这类意外之喜，连队员们也都热衷于搞这些突然袭击，尤其是当游戏里的三方是饼四和孟鹤堂的时候，不光舞台效果黏糊糊腻歪歪又浪又好笑，而且连旁观者带当事人都可以获得成倍的不同于其他任何组合的持久的快乐。

这是一个于五队内部心照不宣的惯例。  
虽然这样的惯例对于如今的孟鹤堂已经是十足的煎熬。

“——尤其是孟鹤堂，表情太丰富。”台上的烧饼说。  
“怎么看着这么性福呢？”台上的曹鹤阳说。  
“就跟他后面站着个男的一样……”烧饼边说还边往后撅着学。

于是这应该是大家喜闻乐见的孟鹤堂上场的最佳时机了，不知是哪几个丧良心的大手在人家背上一搡，孟鹤堂踉踉跄跄就扑到了台前。

而烧老师的视线先于观众的哄笑就锁定了他的小兔子。  
仿佛他一早就是故意在等着孟鹤堂上台才说那个段子一般。

按照往常这类突然袭击的惯例，孟鹤堂只需要垫着脚尖做几个耍无赖的憨态就可以下场了，哪怕再过分一点，也不过是被他饼哥逮到身前再来一遍那个“就跟他后边站个男的一样”的动作。孟鹤堂心里虽然涩得难受，但脸上却依旧乐呵呵。他眼瞅着烧饼和曹鹤阳扎着两只手过来逮他，便赶紧熟门熟路地往后台窜，身后观众的尖叫声猛地拔高，孟鹤堂心想难道要演“过分一点”的那个选择了？接着果然有只熟悉的大手掐住了他的胳膊，但另一只手却没有掐腰，反而掐住了他的一条腿。

烧饼的健身成果显而易见。  
孟鹤堂明显小一号的身体被他整个儿提留到了半空，两腿一边一个架在后者的腰侧，摇摇欲坠，大敞四开。

于是孟鹤堂的全部神经开始瘫痪，唯有脐下三寸还残余着不同寻常的热度。他的身体本来已经下滑至烧饼的大腿边，但又被对方体贴地向上颠了颠，脆弱的股间无可避免地又一次撞上了烧饼的大胯，并且随着那人走动的步伐，撞了一次又一次。

孟鹤堂的大脑瞬间空了。  
等他再反应过来时腿间的局面已无法控制。

这是超越孟鹤堂意料之外的羞耻，更像是对于罪孽深重的第三者的公开处刑。虽然除了他自己以外并没有谁发现这个秘密，但本就精神高度紧张的孟鹤堂瞬间便被自己直接又淫荡的反应刺激得几乎崩溃。

他的身体一瞬间仿佛分裂成了两个，然后理智的那个他已将沉迷于欲望的那个他赶上了灵魂的审判台。他被告知也许天明之前他便会失去现在拥有的一切，工作，名誉，前程，亲友，粉丝，还有一直那么信任他的饼哥和四哥。也许他将被千夫所指，也许他将被一生都钉在不知廉耻的耻辱柱上供万人唾骂。可他连做婊子的资格都没有，因为他是个男人，是男人居然还喜欢男人，并且还丧心病狂地喜欢两个——

孟鹤堂耳边嗡嗡得如山呼海啸。  
失去神采的大眼睛里热到发痛，但此时的他却并没有流泪的资格。

曹鹤阳是第一个发现到孟鹤堂表情异样的人。他及时制止了搭档还要端着孟鹤堂绕场一周的荒谬行径。  
烧饼本来还沉浸在雄性特有的占有欲被满足后的兴奋里，但顺着曹鹤阳的视线看过去却才猛然发现他的小孟一直安静得吓人。

——怎么了？这是怎么了？  
着急忙慌地把怀中的人送回上场门后朱云峰无措地用眼神询问搭档。  
曹鹤阳看看门帘后面那个迅速消失的身影又看看朱云峰，——先演出，他也用眼神回答，然后轻轻叹了口气。

7

待到湖广会馆终于散场的时候，孟鹤堂已经蹬着一辆共享单车从西二环冲到了东三环。  
他侧兜里的手机一直在震，一会儿是微信一会儿又是电话。他起初一个都没接，反而加快了脚下蹬车子的速度。晚上的风很凉很硬，足以把他厚厚的刘海都吹撅到脑瓜顶，所以皮肤上再多的热度也都吹没了，濒临极限的疯狂被吹散以后孟鹤堂又变成了一个懂事又正常的人。

过量的运动有助于情绪的排遣。  
无论是汗液还是泪液均殊途同归。

所以在等待新一个绿灯亮起的路口，孟鹤堂单脚撑地停了下来，掏出又开始嗡嗡震的手机直接接通，甚至都无所谓他电话里的是谁。

“……孟儿…小孟儿！小孟儿你可算接电话了！你在哪呢？怎么没和谁说一声就走了？你是不是生我气了？是不是我今天惹你不高兴了？哥错了！你别生气！你在哪里呢？你别吓我啊，哥要被你吓死……”  
连珠炮一般细碎的问题不容功夫地钻进耳朵，每个停顿的结尾不是问号就是感叹号，这个喋喋不休的说话风格本应该是曹鹤阳的，但声音却实实在在的是烧饼。果然相爱久了的两个人会变得很像，一时间孟鹤堂居然又习惯性地想嗑饼四，所以举着手机就有点愣神。

而电话那头的那个人就开始一直重复着“小孟你别吓我、哥要被你吓死”这几句颠三倒四的话，说到后来语气里竟有一丝颤抖，这是以前从未有过的脆弱又卑微的烧饼，孟鹤堂听着听着，心里的所有坚硬也都软成了一汪酸涩的水。

其实打从一开始他和他就是不对的，哪有年龄大的那个反而叫年龄小的那个人哥的道理呢？也许打从孟鹤堂见朱云峰的第一面开始就从未找准过自己的位置——饼哥，小孟，两个人都是。

当初的一点点暧昧都是借的良心的高利贷，所以利滚利到今天，需要用一辈子的煎熬来还。

面前的红灯变了绿灯又变了红灯。

孟鹤堂无路可走。

也无路可退。

“……饼哥。”孟鹤堂喊，身体坐在马路牙子上缩成小小的一团，“我没事儿，我好着呢……我刚才就是突然有点肚子疼。”

“……还疼吗？你回家了吗？”烧饼堪堪止住了病态的絮语，“……回家了啊。那你好好休息，多喝热水。不行就吃点药，别吃那些凉东西了……多喝热水。”

“嗯，行。饼哥你也早点休息。”孟鹤堂乖巧地回应，边说还要边在脸上漾起一朵花儿一样的笑容。

“好咧。我把这几个毛孩子都送走了就回了。你四哥刚还要家去找你，刚才拿扇子连我一通好楔，车都开半道儿了，我一会儿赶紧告诉他。也怪我今天这出都没和他商量，我……我……”烧饼磕磕巴巴地没话找话，有点像当年情窦初开那会儿和班花聊天，哩哩啦啦说一堆离题万里，偏偏就是讲不到最想讲的那几个字。

8

孟鹤堂不是没有想过自救。  
从他确认了自己有毛病的第一天起。

他信奉心瘾还应心药医的道理，所以若想要摆脱介入他人感情的结局，他认为首先第一件事便是学着去开始一段正常的感情。

喜欢女人他暂时做不到也没必要，但哪怕对象是男的，他觉得自己最起码也应该遵循着相识、相知、相恋、相爱的步骤，一心一意，干干净净地由一而始从一而终。  
如是这般他有了自己的归宿，往日的罪孽方可水过无痕。

所以他的目光不可避免地投向了周九良。  
毕竟是相声演员——搭档，伴侣，有时候只是个角度问题，连形容的量词都是没差的“一对儿”。

小孩儿从十七岁就一门心思跟着自己，共苦同甘，早就走过了好些寻常恋人一辈子也都走不过的相识和相知，离相恋几乎只差一个谁先走一步的距离。  
而这个走一步的主动权从来都在孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂一早就知道，如同知道台上什么时候该入活什么时候该鞠躬下场，只要他想。

周九良的感情经历是一张白纸，连性向也是。

甚至有的时候孟鹤堂都怀疑是周九良自己一直在纵容着他本人一张白纸的状态，因为周九良在等，等着孟鹤堂走投无路撞到南墙，然后他们两人就可以顺理成章。

“孟哥，今儿晚上没事吧？明天就是我生日了。”  
周九良背对着孟鹤堂在叠大褂，声音不高，但正好足够他的先生听到。

“唔…还真是。明天饼哥他们不说要给你庆祝了嘛，咋了，等不及了？”  
也在叠着同色同款的另一件大褂的孟鹤堂明知故问，但声音里藏都藏不住的笑意却泄漏了他的心照不宣。

所以周九良也就愿意陪着他演，撒娇黏人什么的在台下总是比台上更加手到擒来，“明天是大家的，闹哄哄的。今儿个咱俩先单过一下嘛，我又不朝您要礼，就清清静静吃个饭。”

“行呀，那来哥家吧，哥给你做。”孟鹤堂笑吟吟地走过去揉了揉周九良的小卷毛，眼睛随意一瞥，便发现了对方双肩包里露出的睡衣的一角。

是不是到他先走一步的时候了？

孟鹤堂默默地问自己的心。

趁着晚上路过便利店去买菜的机会，孟鹤堂甚至悄悄地在成/人用品区拿了保险/套和润/滑剂。

如果九良想要他上，那么他一定得耐心地把准备工作做好；反之如果九良想要上他，那么他也有信心配合，毕竟练舞蹈出身，自己什么表情最撩人什么姿势最耐操，虽没有实战过，但也触类旁通，门儿清。

但最终的结果却真的只是清清静静地吃了一顿饭。

哪怕饭后两人紧挨着坐在沙发上看了半宿的爱情片，可惜故事落幕以后仍是只能简单地互道一声晚安。

孟鹤堂回了主卧，周九良进了客房。两个人背靠着同一面墙拥被而坐，这一晚是他们离情人关系最近的一晚了，但也仅此而已。

孟鹤堂今生做不了婊子。

也做不了情圣。

情与欲皆是爱情这艘小船的桨，少了哪一根都到不了永远的天堂。

9

“……你说，一个人会同时爱上两个人吗？”  
孟鹤堂问。彼时他已和周九良退回到搭档的单纯关系，还没有开始便结束，于人于己都好。

“孟哥你说CP粉吗？那有啊，咱们队里不都是么。”  
周九良似明白又似无所谓地回答，说这话的时候前面舞台那边突然一阵哄堂大笑，虽然明知和两人此时的对话无关，但听上去却莫名觉得应景。

“……不是那种爱。”  
孟鹤堂叹了一口气，却叹不出心底积淤许久的污浊。他已经许久都没有勇气和饼四两个人当中的任意一方独处了，甚至连两个人同时在场的情况也不成。畸形的爱意让他病入膏肓，他开始站不端行不正，恐怕再留多一会儿便会生出旁的天打雷劈的愿望。

他的心已经管不住了，所以最好早日有人朝它开上一枪。

“小孟！”曹鹤阳喊他，在散场后的灯光昏暗的后台。孟鹤堂原本正在挪一张桌子，冷不丁被吓得激灵一下寒毛倒竖，但还未来得及转身就被来人牢牢地锁在双手和桌子之间。对方的呼吸既粗且促，带着欲言又止的犹疑，一呼一吸之间皆似有千言万语。

“……四哥？”孟鹤堂试探地问，语气尽量轻快，因为相比另一个某某而言，这样的压迫力十足的姿势在曹鹤阳身上并不常见，所以一旦用起来就显得特别危险。

“……你为什么躲我。”曹鹤阳用一个肯定句的语气说出一个疑问句，然后用整个身体制止住对方想要转身看他的动作，“……你是不是有话要对我说？小孟，你想说什么吗？你心里有什么话就跟我说可不可以？”毕竟说了曹鹤阳才能晓得是不是和自己心里的怀疑一样，虽然七窍玲珑心的他几乎已经猜到了，但他也怕，怕说出去的话泼出去的水，怕他一旦越界便连朋友也没得做，千怕万怕其实最怕小孟不要他——事到如今他真的已经投降了，只要孟鹤堂敢承认。

“……没有，没有躲四哥。”可惜孟鹤堂不敢认，他缩在曹鹤阳和桌子中间的那一小方天地里怂得像一只兔子，“九良……九良在等我呢，我得走了——”一边说着一边就要低着头往曹鹤阳的胳肢窝底下钻，想跑。

结局当然是没跑了。只要曹鹤阳动真格的，十个孟鹤堂也不够他吃一口的，这会儿他也豁出去了，两手搂住送上门的猎物轻轻松松地便给提留到桌子上坐好，“等你个屁等你，人三十分钟前就走了，你还说你不是躲我？你是不是……”

“饼哥。”孟鹤堂又喊。

“什么饼哥烧哥，谁来也不——”最后两个字哽在了喉咙里，曹鹤阳不用回头也能辨出那熟悉的渐行渐近但又突然停在不远处脚步声，还真是烧饼。

于是孟鹤堂终于如愿以偿地从曹鹤阳的怀里钻了出来，然后逃跑。

留下烧饼和曹鹤阳两个人隔着十来米的整个后台遥遥相望，这大概是两个人距离最远的一次了，自两人相爱……不，相识以来。

“四啊，你没什么话和我说吗？”  
同样的问题。

曹鹤阳注视着烧饼并不见恼怒但又明显不太高兴的脸，心里想着的却是一分钟以前臂弯里的那个人低垂的颤巍巍的睫毛。

小孟的答案他还不知道。

所以曹鹤阳选择了沉默。

10

孟鹤堂给自己的心判了死刑立即执行。  
正闭着眼等枪响的时候好巧不巧地接到了郭德纲的电话，于是他的死法突然就变得十分体面。

“孟孟儿啊，小伙子不错。”师父笑眯眯地看着他说，一手斟了杯君山毛尖儿递给他，杯子居然是紫砂的，看来也是放心让他嚯嚯了，熬了这许多年终于熬到了一个类似爱徒的位置，热烘烘的茶气扑了上来，熏得孟鹤堂眼窝子泛热。

郭德纲轻轻拍了拍孟鹤堂攥着杯子的手，“你干爹有眼力，你也肯下心思。师父当年就告诉你假以时日必成大器，如今这话也还作数。”

“师父——”刚要出口地谦虚又被打断。

“为师我年后打算成立一个新队，眼下正缺一个负责又肯吃苦的队长，你干爹和我都属意于你，不知你可愿挑下这个担子？”郭德纲有意停顿了一下，但却只是习惯，并不是为了让对方考虑。

因为他选的孩子他明白，知甘苦，更知进退。

于是一切都那么自然而然地定下来了。来年年初德云七队正式成立，队长孟鹤堂。

曾经的服务员，小助理，骑着马吹口哨的黑小子，追着饼四嚯嚯的大乖乖，乃至后来左右为难的痴心人。  
老天爷自有定数快刀斩乱麻，曾经以为会天长地久的“五队”前面，也终于要添上一个“老”字。

天下无不散之筵席。

小封箱上孟鹤堂哭得伤心，又从台上一直哭到散场后的庆功宴。  
众人一开始看着好玩，因为这人本来就男生女相，哭起来比大姑娘都我见犹怜，任谁都要过去揉一把又揉一把，要不是烧队长一直掐在怀里左突右挡，孟鹤堂那皴得像个冻苹果的脸蛋子都能给人揉秃噜皮。但后来酒过三巡以后又一个个的咂摸着不对劲，怎么这又哭又笑的还没完了呢，手上酒也不停，眼瞅着话都说不利索了也没人敢再张罗他了都抱着瓶子死灌，眼角的泪也没停，稀里哗啦得好似刚入口的酒连胃都没过就全进了泪腺。

“我舍不得你啊……我舍不得你们！”  
孟鹤堂嘟嘟囔囔地喊，脑袋快扎到桌子下边，嗓子里咯咯的也不知是酒嗝还是哭嗝。  
烧饼搂着人怎么哄也哄不利索，但自己身为大家长又不好离席，只得把人交给曹鹤阳——队长夫人今天按惯例没喝酒，为得就是处理这种突发局面。

曹鹤阳略有点强硬地揽着人先出了饭店大门，一把推到树坑底下摁着弯腰，“想吐不？能吐出赶紧吐！作死啊今天你！成心招应我难受是吗？”可看到怀里的人哭着干呕却什么都呕不出的样子又心疼得要疯，所以又忙不迭地拽起来拥在怀里，大手自发地又捋起了后背，掌心里一节节的脊骨伶仃——比自己上一次摸的时候更瘦了。

于是就更觉得难过，觉得气闷，觉得这天下熙熙皆为利往，而仅有自己眼前这个人是唯一的天真……曹鹤阳想到这里突然鼓起了从来没有的勇气。

一生一次的勇气。

值得一生一世的奖赏。

11

烧饼趁着月色爬上了京郊这座不起眼的小山包。  
半山腰的已经打烊的农家乐老板指路说半个小时前有辆车突突地往山上去了，烧饼凭着直觉走，没想到竟没费什么力气就找到了。

山顶的小平台，月色迷离下的万家灯火，豪车一辆车门大敞，一个型男盘腿坐在车前盖上，迎着微凉的晚风吐了一个烟圈。

四四我艹你大爷的。  
烧老师揉着自己转筋的小腿肚子小声骂。

天知道一个工资上缴的男人可着兜里仅有的50块钱打车找人的时候有多无助。

“咋跑这个地方来了？”他问道，眼睛却不停闲地四下里撒摸另一个人，直到余光里瞄到车后座那边当啷下来的一个穿着波点袜子的小脚丫，方微微松了口气，一抬胳膊顺手要拔曹鹤阳嘴里的那根烟，却被对方一记手刀拍到一边。

曹鹤阳一直在想，从刚才把孟鹤堂好歹哄睡以后就在不停地想，想以前，更想以后。  
一个小时之前他把孟鹤堂塞进车里一脚油门就上了国道，起初还错觉是自己一时冲动，但随着道旁灯火的逐渐寥落和前方视野的慢慢开阔，他突然醒悟了其实自己打从很早以前开始就一直盼望着能这么干。他希望能什么都不想，希望能什么都不管，希望顺着公路一直走一直走走到一个人迹罕至的地方，他可以什么都不带，除了他的小孟。

虽然孟鹤堂还是没能亲口说出他想要的答案，但曹鹤阳却已经懂了。  
那时他刚刚把车停在山顶，然后又打开后座车门想把安静的快要消失的孟鹤堂挖出来呼吸新鲜空气，可孟鹤堂毫无征兆地就撞进了他的胸口。

“……四哥，四哥。”孟鹤堂紧闭着双眼抱住曹鹤阳的脖子哭得撕心裂肺，“我该怎么办啊四哥。以后我该怎么办。没有你了，也没有饼哥了。我怎么办呢？我怎么办啊……我好难过。但我没办法了。以后我想你了怎么办呢。想饼哥了怎么办呢。我好难过……四哥，我难过。”

曹鹤阳紧紧地把人抱在怀里，积蓄了过久的眼泪也忍不住掉了下来，从嘴角一直涩到心窝。

“怎么会没办法呢？”曹鹤阳说，“你四哥办法最多了，你不知道吗？”

手里的香烟燃至尽头烫到指尖。

“咋跑这个地方来了？”烧饼问。

“我放不下小孟。”曹鹤阳答。

12

烧饼是一个很敢赌的人。从他还叫朱建峰的时候就很敢赌。  
赌他的前程，所以北漂学相声；赌他的感情，所以彼时高岭之花一样的曹鹤阳别人不敢追他敢。到后来又遇到了孟鹤堂，心里立时有了不该有的想头，但他赌孟鹤堂也乐意和他亲近，所以赶着人叫哥，又迫着人与自己嬉闹，乃至勾勾连连，不清不楚，一步一步皆是踩着对方的底线得寸进尺。

没错。他喜欢两个人。两个人他都想要。这没什么不好认的，人性本就贪婪，他朱云峰无非是比别人更贪那么一点点。

直到自己情不自禁在台上玩豁了那回，曹鹤阳比他还情不自禁地一下台就冲了出去，烧饼望着向来沉稳有余的爱人莽撞得如同十七八的毛小子似的背影，他忽然如释重负——

所以他愿意再赌一回，押曹鹤阳和自己想的一样。  
赌注是自己的一辈子。

“我放不下小孟。”曹鹤阳说。  
“……我也放不下。”烧饼说。

他赢了他的一辈子。

几乎快要喝断片儿的孟鹤堂躺在车后座里昏昏沉沉半梦半醒。虽然他的意识还在，但好像言行举止皆不受控制。不久之前刚在四哥怀里说了些有的没的，他有些担心四哥听懂了，又有些担心人家根本没懂。

该走了，但还不想走得太快，孟鹤堂流连不已地蜷缩在黑暗里深吸了几口综合了两个人品味的独特的车载香，接着才忍不住要坠入幻想国，却突然感到有什么人掐上了他的腰。

然后是后颈。

似是幻想更胜幻想的感觉笼罩了他。孟鹤堂艰难地睁眼，但还未来得及于过暗的环境里捕捉到细节便被什么人准确地擒住了嘴。有力的手掌封锁了他本就毫无存在感的挣扎，缠绵的舌头不容拒绝地抵入了唇瓣。咬不紧的牙关放进客人的同时送出一声引人糟践的轻哼，“……小孟儿…”孟鹤堂听见他的饼哥的声音悄悄地响在嘴边，于是他乖乖地含住了后者塞过来的舌头。

是梦吗？一定是梦吧。

孟鹤堂沉迷地任由烧饼略有些粗鲁地把他压陷进座椅里。他轻拱起腰部方便对方将手掏进自己的后背，又微抬起窄胯将后tun送入另一只手心。真好，他略小了一号的身躯可以被烧饼妥妥当当地整个包在怀里，一点风也不透，一点光也不留。抱紧点，再抱紧一点——他在心里悄悄地说，然后便真的被抱得更紧了，身体与身体之间一个缝儿也没留，被拥紧的脊背和被托住的tun肉甚至因为对方略有些失控的力道而弄得有点痛，但痛也是舒服，孟鹤堂呜呜咽咽地于舌吻间释出满足的喟叹，然后烧饼放开了他的嘴，“——喜欢我吗？告诉我，小孟？”“喜欢，喜欢你饼哥……”孟鹤堂乖乖地回答，紧接着就又合上眼睛，轻轻抬起下巴索吻。

于是又有一双手于恍惚间插进了他的肋下，在他反应过来之前扽着他倒拖到副驾驶。那里的座位已经被放平了，所以孟鹤堂的两腿无力地垂在后座，另半个身体斜躺着窝在另一个人的怀里。那人急不可耐地抚上他的脸颊，然后微微用力捏住下巴露出已被嘬得通红的舌尖，“孟儿……“曹鹤阳亲了上去，片刻之后又抬起脸摘了碍事的眼镜，唇与唇之间辗转交错，来不及吞咽的唾液爬了半张脸。

所以是梦了。一定是梦。  
否则那么好的饼哥和四哥怎么会都来亲自己？

孟鹤堂整个人都混乱不堪，但即便是混乱也透着腻人的甜蜜。真幸福，饼哥他可以要，四哥他也可以要，幻想国是个要再多糖果都可以被满足的地方，于是孟鹤堂激动地搂紧了曹鹤阳的脖子。

“四哥……四哥也，喜欢。”孟鹤堂断断续续地表白。然后便被疯了一样的曹鹤阳亲得更狠。

13

“你先来吧。”曹鹤阳说，胳膊从背后揽着孟鹤堂的上半身让人面朝着后座坐好，然后温柔地用嘴唇贴了贴还钻在自己脖梗子里撒娇的那人的脸。

“……你倒是舍得？”还以为对方一定要占这个第一次的烧饼诧异地挑眉，两只手倒是半点儿不带犹豫地分开了垂在身前的两条腿。

“别得了便宜卖乖啊？”曹鹤阳气不顺地翻了个白眼，“这不是你……经验丰富一点吗？我可事先告诉你了，今儿这回你要是给小孟整出一丝儿不舒服来，这第一回就立马是最后一回你知不知道？”

“好的领导是的领导。”任务艰巨的烧饼同学点头如凿蒜，却又忽然想起什么似的痞了吧唧地笑道，“其实这活儿也不光在我，信不信你光站一边看着我俩整，咱小孟就能高潮？就跟以前在台上跳舞有你的时候小孟才格外浪一样。”

还真是……也想到同一场景的曹鹤阳忍不住脸红，一时间胯下也有点难耐，于是抬脚不轻不重地怼了一下烧饼鼓鼓囊囊的大腿根，“要干赶紧，不干换人——”“不换不换不换！”烧饼着急忙慌地就去摸小兔子裤链，然后两手掏进去剥出饱满的臀瓣，版型修身的牛仔裤有点难脱，但这种带着点强迫意味的手感反而刺激到了烧饼心里那点不可言说的性癖，所以动作猛然粗鲁了起来，不光牛仔裤给三扽两扽地拽了个干净，连腻如脂玉的两条细白腿上也连着留下了一串摩擦导致的红印儿。

艹。

烧饼微眯上眼睛骂了句低不可闻的脏话。

紧接着下一秒就俯身埋入了猎物的腿间，张开嘴巴将脆弱的要害隔着内裤便裹进嘴里。一手贴着股缝里从阴囊到会阴再到穴口那一串敏感的起伏揉弄个不停，另一手经验老道地摁住腿根，将身下人所有可能的挣扎都消弭于无形。

“……不……不……”孟鹤堂有点惊慌地挣扎，哪怕前半宿喝得再多再迷糊，此刻过于脱离常识的快感还是换回了他仅剩的几丝理智。“……饼……饼哥……不……”他拧着腰挣扎，却被人惩罚性地从裤裆的边缘摸了进去直接碰到了欲望中心，“——呜！不行……不能碰……”他又羞又急地伸手下去挡，又让人叼住了头部狠狠地一吸。

“……不！……啊，要……要……”

要到了，这是孟鹤堂的本意，然而趴在他腿间的烧饼就是爱故意曲解，“还要是不是？哥哥给你了——”说罢先一把扯掉了内裤扔到一旁，接着嘴巴套上去箍紧了从头撸到尾。风骚入骨的窄胯仅虚抬了两三下便无力地软在了他的掌心，烧饼两手掐进绵软的臀肉用力掰开，右手的食指紧跟着便抵上缝隙里含羞带怯的那张小嘴。细密的褶皱被一点点地研开，“……呜，嗯……啊——”灵活的舌尖居然开始钻弄顶端的小孔，孟鹤堂蓦地激喘出声，紧接着坏心眼儿的手指就趁机捅进去半个指节。

炙热的液体涌动着逼近脆弱的出口。

要到了。已经到了。

“咿啊——不要，要……四哥，不行！”孟鹤堂哽咽着伸直了脖子拼命后仰，“——小孟，行的，乖，出来吧？”曹鹤阳及时锁紧了对方脱水的鱼一般跃动的上半身，“我想看你出来，给我看看好不好？”一边说一边两手伸进宽大的T恤里面直摸到胸口，粗糙的指腹细心地碾磨着娇嫩的乳尖——“四，四哥……呜呜……不要看……”孟鹤堂哽咽地哀求，然而却在下一秒便抖着腰喷了出来，一半淌在股间，一半送给烧饼。

“小孟真好看！”烧饼喜滋滋地赞叹，同时底下蠢动的手指快速地进到底又抽到尖儿。通往极乐的甬道在精液的润滑下很快被撬开，蹬在靠背上的一只脚丫儿已经蹭掉了半只花袜子，白生生的脚背拱起来像把精致的弓。

“呀啊……啊……饼，饼哥……四哥……”

眼泪与口水糊了满脸的孟鹤堂激烈地摇头，而底下的穴肉却无比热情地含吮着已增加至三根的手指。曹鹤阳来来回回地舔弄着孟鹤堂的耳垂和脖颈，手底下爱抚胸部的力度与速度都不断提升。浑身上下都敏感得一塌糊涂的小兔子徒劳地往后缩着，试图躲开来自前方的淫猥的侵入，然而后面的猎人根本和前面的坏蛋是一伙儿的，他封锁了所有的退路还不够，更要瞅准了前面的手指快速捣入的瞬间紧贴着人的后腰往前顶胯，将怀里宝贝的要害狠狠送上极处。

“呜——，那边，轻……啊……”突然被命中靶心的孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦地想并拢双腿，“不行……啊，停……”

可早就存心等着这一刻的烧饼反而扛着人左腿分的更开。

“小孟儿的好地方挺浅，”烧饼一边窃喜一边目标明确地把那一小块鼓豆子挑在指尖揉弄，“一会儿哥哥进来的时候该舒服坏了。”

可事实却是根本用不到人进来孟鹤堂就已经舒服的要坏了。他向后躲又躲不掉，两边扭又扭不开。之前射过一次的地方未经抚触便再一次翘了起来，一股股透明的前列腺液失禁似的不停淌出小口，明明白白地昭示着他从后穴被戳弄的行为里体味到的无上欢乐。

“饼哥……受不了…停，不要了……四哥，四哥不要了——”向前面的人求饶未果的孟鹤堂只得扭过头去求背后的曹鹤阳，“……里面不行了……四哥，呜……四哥……”带着点儿酒味的语气声娇韵软，每一个句读都仿佛连着把香艳的钩。

曹鹤阳左手扳住孟鹤堂湿漉漉的小脸又一通好亲，右手却悄悄从储物箱里摸出个套儿扔给对面的烧饼。“小孟，看着我小孟。”曹鹤阳郑重其事地盯着孟鹤堂已然失焦的大眼睛说，“……我是真的喜欢你，你饼哥也真的喜欢你，可我俩都不愿意放手——所以我们仨在一起好不好？”

三个人在一起？

从未想过还可能有这个选项的孟鹤堂直愣愣地瞪大了眼睛。

而他这个呆呆的模样落在曹鹤阳的眼里就像是要说不同意。心窝里立马酸溜溜的曹老师急头白脸地补救说，“那就不要烧饼了咱俩在一起好不好？”，话音还未落便抬起脚来要把烧饼蹬一边去。

“……要饼哥要饼哥！”

信以为真的孟鹤堂连忙挣扎着将烧饼够回自己怀里。

又腾出一只手搂好曹鹤阳。

如同小兔子搂紧了他心爱的胡萝卜。

14

孟兔子以后可以有两根又粗又硬的胡萝卜吃了。

虽然开始吃的那会儿很疼，但等吃进去了也是真的很爽。

也很吵。

“——你个完蛋玩意儿懂不懂技巧？瞧瞧小孟都哭成啥样了？你不是说他那地方很容易碰到就该很容易爽吗？怎么都这么长时间了还这么难受呢？”曹鹤阳一边搂着孟鹤堂帮他打手枪一边气急败坏地数落个不停。

“不是……我，我已经……很轻了。这个…孟儿头一回……难受，正常吧？”烧饼喘着粗气反驳，腰底下存着巧劲缓缓地一下一下往里楔，“……你行，你上啊？”

烧饼的本意是挑衅。

却不成想下一秒曹鹤阳就真的急吼吼地便要拔枪顶上。

那怎么成？他这好容易开好路了正吃得得劲呢？一下子有了危机感的烧饼连忙两手搂紧了孟鹤堂的大腿狠命扽回自己怀里，也顾不得怜香惜玉了，想把对方操服操爽的征服欲一时间占领了他的智商，“孟儿，爽不？舒服不？哥好不？”大唧唧加速地挺进抽出，很有分量的头部次次撞在那个凸起上，都不用特意找角度。

“呜……啊啊……舒服，不…疼……”被串在那根东西上的孟鹤堂只觉得自己快死了，稀里糊涂的也不知自己说了些什么。

爽是真的爽，从不知道自己的体内有那么个好地方的他每被擦弄一下那里便快活地想哭；疼也是真疼，明显型号不太匹配的入口处紧绷绷得都快涨破了，而烧饼还要摇着腰划圈，所以他也难受得想哭。

总之就是又疼又爽，结局都是哭。

“饼……饼哥，你……呜呜…你怎么…这么……啊！这么粗呢……不行，不要那么深……呜呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂直着脖子难耐地抱怨，然后马上身体里的肉棍子就捅得更快更深了，连直径都好似涨大了一圈。

也怪他没有经验，在这个场合抱怨尺寸和深浅都等同于邀请。

“小孟，放松一点……放松，哥哥还没进到最里面呢。”干劲儿十足的烧饼越顶越使劲儿，包裹着自己的那层软肉痉挛得频率越来越密，而自己也快要到达巅峰。

于是又不管不顾地狠操了几十下，烧饼紧紧抵着对方的敏感点便汩汩地射了出来。孟鹤堂咿咿呀呀地哭得快要断气，但还没等哭明白呢就被身后忍无可忍的曹鹤阳霸道地向前推着趴到后座上。刚刚饱受欺凌的穴口还可怜兮兮地发着颤，但下一根滚烫的胡萝卜已经刻不容缓地喂了进来，并且十分恶劣地一插到底——

孟鹤堂的眼前泛起阵阵白光。

紧接着身前的那一根便猛地泻了出来。

居然在曹鹤阳刚进来的那一刻便被插射了。

这个羞耻的事实极大地刺激了孟鹤堂也极大地鼓励了曹鹤阳。前者像被突然打开了什么开关一样开始食髓知味，蜜处抽搐着还处在高潮的余韵里便忍不住地把肉棒往深处吞；后者红着眼睛好像要化成凶猛的野兽，大手摁着人的腰窝把臀部牢牢摁在自己的胯上，然后没命地耸着腰往深处乱凿。

“……四，阿四，缓着点儿，往孟儿舒服的地方去。”

烧饼的声音听起来隔得远远的仿若天边，许是压抑得太久，此刻的曹鹤阳除了机械性地重复着占有、占有、再占有以外已没有旁的技巧。

“四哥……别……要坏了……”

孟鹤堂委屈巴巴地哽咽，刚才那一发带走了他所剩不多的体力，如今不应期上来劲儿了，所以后穴里头就开始酸胀得难耐。

可曹鹤阳就是停不下来。无论是款摆的纤腰、遍布红痕的翘臀，还是脊椎上的一线儿纹身、肌肤上可疑的点点痕迹，满眼皆是香艳蚀骨；且吞吃着自己的那个小嘴又哆嗦得可怜，每挨一下便要汁水四溢。“孟儿……对不起，再忍忍，忍一会儿，哥实在想要你了，对不起。”曹鹤阳语气恳切地请求，也不待人回应便又开始新一轮的冲刺。

“嗯……四哥……没事……舒服……”对待曹鹤阳永远贴心的孟鹤堂强撑着跪好，整个人被撞得一颠一颠的，才有刹那的空虚便马上被热热的填满。

15

所以就这样在一起了。

三个人。

起于欲望的非分之想也终于欲望被满足的皆大欢喜。  
人性本就贪婪，而饼四堂这三个人，恰到好处地也就多贪彼此都愿意给的那么一小点儿。

也不是没有吵架的时候，本来两个能吵成两败俱伤的场合因为第三个人的加入不是战况升级便是强行站队。但当事人乐意，且最后不费嘴便费腰，到了后来连吵架带劝架都是个情趣。

孟鹤堂的一颗心绝地逢生。

装了两个人，满满当当。

故事的开始他一直以为他是饼四这条连线之外的孤零零的一个点。  
但故事的结尾，他这个点上也如愿以偿地连上了两条线。

据说三角形是这个世界上最稳固的形状结构。

那就祝福他们三个人天长地久。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢能读到这里的每一个人。  
算是一个边缘题材，文风也算试水。  
写得时候一度担心会有人雷，但为着自己实在喜欢这个组合，所以任性地写完了。
> 
> 长度应该可以是个中篇了，码到表白那一段的时候一度还挺真情实感地掉眼泪了，也不知自己这是犯的哪门子毛病。
> 
> 虽然有车，但我觉得更有爱。  
希望我对这三个人之间的水到渠成也能被每一个读到这篇文的小可爱所接受。
> 
> 如果觉得还可以的话，请给作者一点鼓励吧。  
毕竟这个组合比较边缘，我自己一个人萌也是挺胆战心惊的。
> 
> 如果讨厌也请不要骂我。  
我跑得飞快。


End file.
